csofandomcom-20200223-history
Tomahawk
Tomahawk is a melee weapon in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This is a battle hand axe provided for Special Forces members. Its attack speed is slow but its killing power is great. You can use it to knock away approaching zombies by using the secondary attack in Zombie Mods and Zombie Scenario. Advantages *Long range attack for a melee weapon *Available in most modes *High knockback power to zombies in secondary mode Disadvantages *Moderate damage to zombies *Less knockback to heavy-type zombies *Long delay if missed *No knockback to Humans Tips *It has a slight delay when using secondary mode if it missed the target (if it hits the target, there is no delay). Do not aggressively use the secondary mode. Use it at the right time. *Use Tomahawk when facing mini bosses such as Ganymede, Deimos and Juggernaut. *Jump when slashing to increase the chance of headshot and avoid counterattack. Release date *South Korea: April 4, 2012. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: April 10, 2012. **There was a resale on 10 December 2013. **January 21, 2014: Released Horse Axe alongside MP7A1 Unicorn and Spear. *China: Released Horse Axe on January 22, 2014. *Japan: April 25, 2012 alongside Skull-11, Decoy, Natasha (casual), Jennifer (casual), TMP Dragon, Cannon and weapon enhancement for M14 EBR and PKM. *Singapore/Malaysia: March 13, 2013 alongside Challenge mode. *Indonesia: May 1, 2013 alongside Z-VIRUS update. *Turkey: December 4, 2013 alongside Brutal Slayer set. Users Terrorist: *Elite Crew: Seen carried by a member in the promotion poster. Variants Shelter Axe An alternate skin for Tomahawk. It serves as the default melee weapon in Zombie Shelter and the player must use it to collect resources and attack enemies. It can be upgraded to Hammer later (only in old update). Horse Axe Horse axe is a Lunar New Year weapon version of Tomahawk. It was released alongside the Horse Year and can be obtained via Letter Collecting Event. It sports a different animation for each attack. Taiwan/Hong Kong The players need to collect 4 numbers: Gallery Tomahawk= File:Tomahawk_viewmodel.png|View model 415172_313382608731481_1104788105_o.jpg|World model cs_italy_20120822_1555520.jpg|In-game screenshot Tomahawk_promotion.jpg|Korea poster File:Tomahawk_taiwan_poster.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster tomahawkresaletp.png|Ditto, resale CSOKNIFE07.jpg|Japan poster tomacp.jpg|China poster File:Tomahawk_poster_sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster tomahawk_turkeyposter.png|Turkey poster File:Tomahawk_hud.png|HUD icon Miss sound Wall impact sound Draw sound Hit sound 1 Ditto, Hit sound 2 Slash sound 1 Ditto, Slash sound 2 Stab miss sound Stab hit sound |-| Shelter Axe= File:Shelteraxe_viewmodel.png|View model File:543904_516900488349877_505592401_n.jpg|In-game screenshot shelterax-spr.PNG|HUD Icon |-| Horse Axe= horse_axe_viewmdlidle.png|View model horse_axe_viewmdlslash.png|Slashing horse_axe_viewmdlstab.png|Stabbing sas_operative_axeunicorn.jpg|A SAS operative with Horse Axe axe_unicorn_worldmodel.jpg|World model Horse axe taiwanposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster horse_axe_chnposter.jpg|China poster Snapshot_20140122_0901510.jpg|Obtain the fourth number 4 File:Cs_assault_20140122_1554500.jpg|In-game screenshot Have you tried this battle axe? Yes! Never.. Trivia *The knockback effect only apply to zombies. *The first time this weapon released in Indonesia, there was a mistake in its animations. It looked like Milkor M32 MGL reloading animation. However, it has been fixed in later updates. *Surprisingly, the crafted orange horse on the Horse Axe is similar to Ferrari sport car manufacturer's icon in real life. External links *Tomahawk at Wikipedia. Category:Melee Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:High knockback weapon Category:Light weapon Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Close range weapons Category:American weapons Category:Free weapon Category:Weapons with variants